


Come to Think of It

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Comeplay, Facial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: "I know what you want," Merlin says, hoarse. Arthur stares at him, beseeching. Merlin closes the fine oak door behind him and locks it deftly, used to the mechanism after so many years in Arthur's service.(In which Merlin comes upon Arthur in a private moment, and Arthur comes upon Merlin.)





	Come to Think of It

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt at Kinks of Camelot, the relevant part of which is:
> 
>  
> 
> _i was thinking smth like arthur loving merlin's face splattered with his come (or vice-versa) and taking his time licking it off_
> 
>  
> 
> erm this is my first real pwp and i hope you like it, thank you kindly, i shall now proceed to hide myself away for life. apologies for the terrible title and summary puns

"I know what you want," Merlin says, hoarse. Arthur stares at him, beseeching. Merlin closes the fine oak door behind him and locks it deftly, used to the mechanism after so many years in Arthur's service.  
  
Arthur reaches for a scarlet blanket to cover himself, but with a flash of Merlin's gold eyes the blanket whips into Merlin's hands. Arthur shakes his head, searching for a pillow, his discarded tunic, but everything he lays his eyes on soars away from his touch. Arthur glances at Merlin, but Merlin looks only determined.  
  
Arthur squeezes his eyes shut in consternation. It would've been less humiliating if his cock had softened after Merlin's rude intrusion into his privacy. Instead—  
  
"Get out, Merlin," Arthur whispers in shame, hand wrapped tight around himself, clear fluid leaking and wetting his hold.  
  
"But I want to give you what you want," Merlin says, as if they're talking about Yuletide presents or other twopenny favours.  
  
"Merlin, please—"  
  
"Arthur, please," Merlin says, and takes a stubborn step forward. Arthur's fingers slacken and he sighs, surrendering with a sidelong glance. Merlin walks over to him as he adjusts his position at the edge of the bed, and kneels before him. Arthur jerks away involuntarily from Merlin's fingers on the waist of his trousers, hanging midway down his thighs along with his smalls.  
  
"Arthur," Merlin says, low and rough. "Let me."  
  
Arthur lets him pull the clothes off so he's fully nude, in front of his manservant who's looking straight into his eyes without the least hesitation.  
  
"God, Merlin," Arthur says, choking on the words. Merlin gently grasps Arthur's wrist with one hand and closes Arthur's fist around his cock again with another. Arthur inhales sharply as Merlin shuffles into the gap between Arthur's spread legs and leans in to mouth the tip, removing his hands to Arthur's knees. Arthur groans.  
  
"Go on," Merlin mumbles, and Arthur starts pulling on himself.  
  
Merlin keeps his mouth on Arthur the entire time, kissing, lapping, slavering over him, not shying away from the force of Arthur's fist smacking his chin. Arthur takes in the devotion and it's not— _oh_ , Arthur thinks, and Merlin's eyes flit to him like he gasped it aloud, something like wicked mischief finally breaking through the inscrutability—it's not difficult at all to lose control, to forget that Merlin's here only because he chanced upon Arthur taking a spare moment to wank himself, only because he probably thinks he's being a good friend.  
  
"Mm," Merlin moans desperately, and Arthur's lips fall open at the heat of Merlin's breath on his fingers. "Do it, please, Arthur, sire, I want it, I love you, please—"  
  
He withdraws a bit, and turns his face up in invitation.  
  
And Arthur can't help himself, he comes all over Merlin, splattering Merlin's cheeks and his forehead and his nose, mouth, chin, a bit of an ear with white. Merlin sighs in pleasure, closing his eyes as the come on his forehead seeps down to coat an eyelid and—this is the first thing Arthur sees as he gathers himself—glittering over Merlin's thick eyelashes.  
  
"Fuck," Arthur says. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not," Merlin says, smiling softly now, keeping his eyes shut tight. "Come on, Arthur."  
  
Because he knows it's not over yet.  
  
Arthur slides forward, off the bed and onto his knees in Merlin's steady arms, helplessly clutching at Merlin's neckerchief, and tunic, and jacket, as if to magically get rid of them. Merlin's mouth quirks, and he parts it just a little to suck his lower lip into his mouth, tasting Arthur.  
  
Arthur sighs, tracking the movement, yearning to brush his tongue against Merlin's. "You're really letting me do this."  
  
"It's not a favour," Merlin says. "I want it as much as you do."  
  
Arthur kisses Merlin's forehead, drawing his own come into his mouth. It's unpalatably salty and Arthur almost spits it out, but Merlin patiently tilts his face towards Arthur and Arthur just—  
  
—just swallows it and licks up Merlin's cheek next, cleaning him with tiny slurps and kisses that make Merlin shiver. Arthur goes for Merlin's nose, nuzzling it before lapping at the come on his bridge like a kitten, making Merlin sigh and tremble again.  
  
Merlin keeps his hands on Arthur's back, not moving an inch as Arthur makes himself comfortable in Merlin's embrace and kisses Merlin's eyelid, carefully, slowly, relishing the way the come disappears under his lips, the way Merlin's eyelashes feel, pressed against his cheek and Arthur's tongue.  
  
Arthur makes short work of Merlin's chin, burying his fingers in Merlin's hair and gently forcing his head back to slurp his come up (the very thought should be repulsing him but instead he can feel himself growing hard again). Merlin keens shamelessly as Arthur licks the shell of his ear. Arthur can't believe Merlin would—Merlin would do this for him.  
  
"Still one place left," Merlin whispers, gingerly opening his eyes to gaze into Arthur's.  
  
So Arthur covers Merlin's mouth with his own, swallowing the final drops of his come from Merlin's lips and then indulging himself in the unfamiliar, heady taste of Merlin's mouth. Merlin unfreezes then, reaching for the laces of his breeches and tugging them open, freeing his cock. Arthur inhales as Merlin closes a hand around both of them, jerking as Arthur kisses Merlin with abandon, showering Merlin with love, gratitude, affection.  
  
"Wish you'd told me earlier," Merlin sighs, pulling away for a second. "Could feel your eyes on me, could nearly read your mind, know what you wanted to do to me, trying to find a way to tell you that—"  
  
"Shut up," Arthur says, and shuts Merlin up, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths as they come off together.

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat awkwardly* that sure was a kinky fic, eh


End file.
